The crazy adventures of Dream Eater Evans
by Tawny Haired Wild Flower
Summary: Its been 20 years since Asura was killed,and all is peacefull,but a new enemy is rising,and the NEW team DWMA is taking control! Laugh,cry,smile and even aww at fluffy love scenes! Now,young reader,step into a world of insanity,of good and evil,of love and hate,of happiness and sadness,of sanity...and madness pairings: soma,tsustar,kiz,steinxmarie,cronaxpatty
1. The Beginning

**check the bottem for discriptions**

* * *

A young girl ran down the streets of Death City,black trench coat billoing behind panted as she aproched the uniqe school, a huge smile on her face,showing sharp k9 teeth

"Finally,I'm here!" the girl yelled,throwing her arms in the air "DWMA here I come!" she yelled, not noticing a person standing behind her

"Hello"

"HOLY CHEESE SHRIMP!" the girl sceamed,jumping 5 feet in the air,then turning to see a boy with black hair with 3 white stripes on the left side and baby blue eyes wearing a blinked once,then a big grin spread over her jumped up and huged him tightly

"Kiddo! Its great to see you! Are you joining the school as well?" she asked,still smiling

He smiled ,"Yes,I'm joining the academy"he huged her back still smiling,then grabed her hand and tuged lightly "I have a suprise for you,come on" she walked next to him as they walked into the school. He was leading her to a dark hallway,at the end was a door,chater could be heard from behind. He slowly opened the door and walked in

"Everyone,look who I found!" the girl knew all of the kids in the room other then the raven haired boy

"HAHAHAHAHA! IF IT IS'NT FLAT-CHEST-EVANS! HOW ARE YOU!?" A boy with flaming red haired yelled,jumping down in front of her,a broad girn on his face

"I'd chop you if i was'nt so happy to see you Red*Star" the girl sighed,giving him a hug,then turned to the others "Hi Tora-chan,May-chan,Mimi-chan! how have ya guys been?"

"Great!"Tora said with a smile "Awesome!" the twins said with smiles as well. The girl smiled,before looking at the other boy and walking over to him with a smile

"Hi! Whats your name?" She asked. the boy smiled, holding his hand out for a shake "Rave,Rave Takagi. What yours?"

the girl grined,then grabed his hand

"Call me Dream. Dream Eater Evans"

* * *

**Death The Kid jr.-son of Death the kid and Liz- looks like his dad with baby blue eyes-age 14**

**Red*Star-son of Black*Star and Tsubaki-has red hair and indigo eyes and pale skin-Age 13**

**Tora Stein- daughter of Franken Stein and Marie-has green eyes and honey blond hair in a pony tail-age 14-weapon of Red*Star-hammer weapon**

**May and Mimi Gorgon- twin daughters of Crona and Patty-May has long pink hair and baby blue eyes,Mimi has short blond hair and grey eyes-age 12-weapons of Kid jr.-pistol weapons**

**Rave Takagi-parents unkown-has chocolate brown eyes and shaggy black hair-Age 12-scythe weapon**

**Dream Eater Evans-daughter of Soul Evans and Maka Albarn/Evans-big red eyes and spiky ashy blond hair-age 11**


	2. Partners! Rave meets the parents!

**shadowash32: WHAT!? NO WAY! I DO ****_NOT _****LIKE THAT IDIOT!...Okay,maybe a little...allright,I like him a lot! and thanks,i did not even think he might have jealous,i mean,we've been bffs since pre-school! And i guess that explains a few things .i like rave...the worlds gonna end! well,im gonna go find him and explain what happend! wish me luck! and thank you!**

**R and R! Or Ill take your** **soul! and im changing Dreams aperance, bye!**

* * *

Raves mouth fell open with shock. This frail,scrawny,pale skined girl is the daughter of the famous Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans?! No way!

Dream snickerd. Even though she had her fathers white hair and her mothers frail looking body and dark green eyes,most people could not see the resamblence between her and her parents, "So Rave,are you a Weapon or Meister?" Dream asked,smiling.

" ?" Rave said with a smile,still holding her hand.

"Meister" Dream said. Something clicked in both of their heads,excited looks on their faces

"Do you want to be partners!?" both said at the same time,huge grins on their faces"Heck yeah!"again,they spoke at the same time. Kid smiled,he knew that once they met they would become partners. Red*Star smirked before cackeling loudly "HAHAHAHAAHA! IT SEEMS THAT THE BOOKWORM HAS FOUND A GOOD PARTNER,BUT THEY WILL NEVER BE AS AWESOME AS THE GRE-!" "DREAM-CHOP" A book slamed into his head,causing him to colapse. Everyone sighed at the boy,shaking their heads. Then they heard a strange noise coming from the hallway,everyone blinked in cunfusion,except Dream,who paled

"You've got to be kiddin me..." she mumbled as the noise grew closer

"WHERE ARE YOU,MY ADORABLE GRAND-BABY! GRANDPA SPIRIT LOVES YOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!"

"YOU IDIOT! JUST LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE! DREAM,IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS,RUN!"

"PAPA! SOUL! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND KNOCK IT OFF!"

3 adults burst into the room,panting and out of breath,Dreams eye twiched

"GRANDPAPA! PAPA! MAMA! WHAT THE HELL!?" the 3 people turned to her,grins on their faces. a red haired man shot at her like a bullet and huged her tightly,crying like a baby

"Dreamy-chan,grandpapa missed yoooouuuuu!" "Dream-chop!" THUNK!

The white-silver haired man grined,"Thats my girl" the woman standing next to him sighed,shaking her head. Dream,after leaving a dent in her grandpapas head,ran at the 2 people

"Mama,Papa!" she slamed into them,a huge grin on her face. the 2 adults smiled,huging the girl

"Hold on,if shes calling them Mama and Papa that means...THERE HER PARENTS!" Rave yelled in shock

Kid,Mimi,May,Tora and Red*Star rolled their eyes at their slightly dense friend

"Yes Rave,thats Maka Evans and Soul Evans,Dreams parents. And thats Spirit Albarn,her grandfather" Kid said

Dream grabed her parents hands and draged them over to a open-mouthed Rave

"Mama,Papa, this is my partner,Rave Takagi" She said with a smile

"Maka Evans,nice to meet you Rave" Maka smiled,shaking a still gaping Raves hand

"Soul Eater ,and another thing: Touch my daughter,and I will slice you in half" Soul said,glaring at the boy

"MAKA-CHOP!" "DREAM-CHOP!" THUD! CLUNK!

"A grown man,taken down by 2 women wielding books,how sad" Kid said,shaking his head

Dream and Rave smiled at each other,eyes twinkling

'**_I think this is the start of an awesome partnership'_**they both thought


	3. Cave of Fear

**LeprechaunGreen: Thank you so much! (anime tears streaming down face) Your awesome to! so in thanks for your awesome review,im updating early! enjoy!**

* * *

**~One year Later!~**

Dream and Rave are on a mission in China,hunting a low level pre-kishen,when they suddenly find themselves stuck in a cave

"Hey Rave,I think I found a way out!" Dream yelled at her partner,who was serching the other side of the cave. Rave ran over to his Meister,who was a few feet away from a huge black hole in a running stance. his mouth hit the floor once he figred out what she was going to do

"Dream! What the heck do you think your doing!? You dont know whats down there!" Rave yelled,trying to stop his Meister from jumping,but failing horribly

"FOR NARNIA!" Dream yelled,runing at the hole with her right hand waving in the air

**CRASH! BAM! THUD!**

"Ack!" Dreams voice could be heard from the hole

"You okay?" Rave asked worridly

"Other then the fact I landed on my head? Yeah,just peachy" Dream said sarcasticly

"Not my fault you went into 'Reckless Idiot' mode" Rave said,scoffing

"Projectile Dream-Chop!" a book slamed into Raves forhead,knocking him over

"What the heck! Where did you even get that!?" Rave yelled,a tick mark on his head

before Dream could anser him,she heard growling behind her. She turned her head slowly,eyes wide with fear,the pre-kishen they had been serching for was right behind her, a clawed had raised high in the air

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Teddy bears,Kishin and witches oh my!

Dream eyes were tightly shut,waiting for the claws to slice her in half,when she had and idea,quickly grabing her pack,she pulled out her newly restuffed teddy bear,and swung with all her might

"EAT STUFFING,ASSHOLE!"

**BAM! THUD!**

Dream blinked,then grined _'Good thing I let Aunt Patti restuff Teddy!"_

"Dream? Did you just knock out the kishin with your teddy bear?" Rave asked,a sweatdrop on his head

"Yes,yes I did"

"How in the world...? You know what,never mind,I dont want to know" Rave shaked his head at her

While they were talking,the kishin woke up and tried to slink away from the crazy teddy bear wielding preteen Meister

"Hold it!" a scythe came out of nowhere and slashed it arm,making it scream in pain. Dream stood with said scythe in her hands (A/N: Raves looks like Souls scythe form except where its red its neon blue,and instead of the eye thingy its a black skull with neon blue eyes,and the handle is black) and her eyes looked like green fire,a smirk on her lips

"My name is Dream Evans,and by the order of Lord Death,I will take your soul!" Dream yelled,charging at the kishin

**(Im to lazy to put a fight scene,so wach one of the episodes and pretend that its Dream and Rave Fighting)**

A red soul bobed in the air for a second before Rave transformed back to a human,and ate it in one gulp

"Yay! Thats our 50th soul! We freakin ROCK!" Dream yelled,bouncing up and down,her white pigtails bouncing with her

"Well,we better go report to Lord Death,Come on" Rave and Dream soon found their way out of the cave,but they didnt notice the figure, standing in the shadows, waching them

"So thats the Daughter of Maka-chan and Soul-kun! Shes so much like her mother...so that means she must DIE! HAHAHA!" the figure steped out of the shadows,a twisted smile on their face,a face we all know,a face we thought we would never see again,it was...

_**Medusa**_


	5. A chat with Death

Dream and Rave stood in front of a window,waiting for Lord Death to apear

"Hey! Hello! Whats up?" Lord Death exclaimed,apearing in the window

"We wanted let you know that we colected the pre-kishins soul" Rave said with a calm smile

"Its our 50th soul! Yay!" Dream sqealed,jumping up and down

"Wonderfull!" Lord Death clapped his large hands

"DRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY-CHHHAAAANNNN !"

"Oh no..." Dream,Rave and Lord Death sweatdroped as the familer red-headed,blue eyed Death Scythe poped out of no-where

"God,can you yell any louder!? I dont think you compleatly busted my ear drums!" A familer white-haired,red-eyed Death Scythe also poped out of no-where,rubing his hand on his right ear,a scowl on his face

"Men" A familer ashy-blond,green-eyed woman sighed,shaking her head. Dreams eyes lit up,a smile on her face

"Mama,Papa! What are you doing at the death room? I thought you guys are on a mission?" Dream asked,tilting her head to the side

"We whipped that kishins ass in 2 seconds flat" Soul said,puffing out his chest

Meanwhile,Spirit sat in the corner,sobbing

"She forgot all about me...WAHHHHHH!"

"Reaper-chop!" Slam! Lord Deaths huge white hand slamed down on the man head,causing a little foutain of blood to bust from his head

"Its a one-hit KO!" Soul said chuckeling

"Anyway,Dream-Chan,Rave-Kun,hurry back! More missions await!" Lord Death said,then ended the mirror-chat

"Lets go Rave! I cant wait to get home!" Dream yelled ,giggling,and raced ahead

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rave yelled,racing after her

"Soon,Child of the Angel and the Demon,your power WILL BE MINE! MAHAHAHA!" Medusa exclaimed,luaghing evily,stepping out of the shadows,her trade-mark twisted smle on her face


	6. Surprise party!

**Im soooooooooo sorry! I would have updated sooner,but my computer has been on the frits! also,the reason way my chaps are so short is because I do 4H and have to go to meetings and stuff,so I don't get on the computer much. well,R&R or Ill take your soul!**

* * *

Dream and Rave walk into their apartment, completly worn out, and are about to turn on the lights when...

"SURPRISE!" Maka,Soul,Spirit,Death The Kid jr.,Red*Star,Tora,Mimi,May, and Lord Death jumped out in front of them,streamers and confetti spread all over their apartment. Dream was so surpised,she jumped in to Raves arms **(A/N Like Scooby and Shaggy !) **, a freaked out look on their faces

"What the hell are you people doing in my apartment!?" Dream yelled,shaking a fist at them

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS A PARTY THAT I,THE AMAZING RED*STAR,AM GIVING YOU SO YOU CAN WORSHIP YOU GOD,MEANING ME! MAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Red*Star exclaimed,laughing like a moron

"(sigh) actually, its a party to thank you for all your hard work" Tora said,a smile on her face

"Yeah,you guys have got your 50th soul,thats a big accomplishment" Soul said,smiling at his daughter proudly,then glaring at Rave

"And I'll still slice you in half if you touch my daughter,boy" "DREAM-CHOP!" "MAKA-CHOP!" THUD!

Lord Death poked Soul,who had a little fountain of blood coming from his head,with one of his huge white hands. Everyone else sweatdroped at the scene

"Anyway,LETS GET THIS PAR-TAY STARTED!" Spirit yelled,smiling goofly

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled,including Soul who had woke up,with smiles on their faces

After about an hour of parting,almost everyone went home,other the Soul and Maka

Maka was snuggling up on Soul right side,while Dream sat on his left,also snuggling up to him. Rave was sleeping on the other couch. Soul smiled,looking at the two women

_"I am the luckest guy in the world" _Soul thought with a gentle smile,before falling asleep


	7. I CHOOSE YOU CAROTS!

It been two days since the party,and its been peacefull. Its 12:45 at night in Death city,when a certain albino wakes

"Man,I knew I should have eaten dinner" Dream mumbled,geting out of her cozy bed and walking to the kitchen. She opened the frige,and looked at what they had to snack on

"Lets see here...I CHOOSE YOU CAROTS!" She yelled,holding the bag of said carots in the air

"DREAM,SHUT UP!" Rave yelled from his room

"Hehe" Dream giggeld,biting into a carot . a sudden wave of nausea hit her,and she rushed to the renching sounds could be heard

"Reavolting,but...okay" Dream said,before another wave of nausea hit her,and the sounds returned

"Will I **ever **get any sleep around here?" Rave mumbled


	8. The Choice

Guest:** Er,what? I don't get it 0_0. 'Next generation like a boss ' can you explain,im not sure what this means,im very dence!**

**anyway,roll chapy!**

* * *

**Rave** and Dream are on a mission in Spain,when Dream senses something

"Somethings wrong..." Dream was staring off into space. Rave looked at his partner worriedly

"What do you mean?" Rave asked

"I'm not sure,but for some reason,I have a sence of forbidding" Dream said,in an oddly serious tone. Rave was alarmed,his almost always care-free meister was hardly **ever **serious. Dreams eyes suddenly widend

"Rave! I don't know how,but I just sensed a bunch of souls vanish!" Dream said,eyes wide

"What!? But you cant sense souls yet!" Rave yelled,staring at her with shock

"I know that! But I just did,and I know somthings wrong,so lets go!" Dream took off, Rave following right behind her. they stoped in front of a theater,panting.

Dream and Rave quietly entered the building,when they were attacked. A boy,no older then 9,stood in front of them, he had black hair and red eyes. and strange knife was in his hands.. it was pure black,but had strange red flames drawn on it and...

"IS THAT AN EYEBALL?! EW!" Dream gagged,staring at the eyeball on the hilt of the knife

"That's...very creppy..." Rave said,his face turning green. Dream rolled her eyes at her partner

"Wimp" Dream said

"Am not!"

Are to!"

AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

the boy stood,blinking in confusion at the stange people. Rave and Dream remembered the boy and sweatdroped and Rave was about to transform-

but they were to late

the boys eyes changed from warm red to pure black,and charged at them,Rave and Dream doged,and Rave transformed into a scythe,and Dream blocked the next strike,slashing at the boy,but he blocked it

"AHH!" Rave yelped,his form appearing in the scythe blade,blood gushing from his side

"Rave! Are you alright!? Whats wrong!?" Dream asked her partner, panic in her eyes

"Ugh..yeah,but there something weird about that knife,everytime I touch it,it wounds me" Rave said,wincing in pain

while Dream was distacted,the boy ran at her,knife aimed at Dreams heart. Dream saw this,and her eyes widend

_"If I use Rave to block,he'll get hurt! But if I don't I"LL get wounded! What do I do!?"_Dream thought,her eyes filled with panic,then she rememberd something her and her mom had talked about

**~Flash Back~**

**"Mama?" 5 year old Dream said**

**"Yes honey?" Maka smiled at her daughter**

**"How did papa get that scar on his chest?" Dream asked**

**Maka stared at her daughter in surprise,then smiled sadly**

**"Well,it happed like this..."**

**(10 min later)**

**Dreams eyes were filled with shock,before a determined look came on her face**

**"When I become a meister,i'll keep my weapon safe,no matter what!" Dream said**

**Maka smiled at her daughter,giving her a hug**

**~End Flash Back~**

She maid her choice

she throwed Rave to the side,and took the knife-right in her heart

Rave had already turned into his human form,wached in shock as his meister took the attack

drip...drip...drip

"NOOOOOOO! DREAMMMMMMMMM!"

* * *

**Hey,its my 8th chapy! I DADICATE THIS TO YOU KID! anyway,R&R!**


	9. Memories

**LeprechaunGreen: (sweatdrops) Sorry,but there had to be some drama! but don't worry,in a few chaps,i'll have you** laughing** yer ass off! they'll be fluffy! ;)**

* * *

_drip...drip...drip...drip.._

little droplets of scarlet hit the tiled floor. Dream stood still,then smiled and slowly fell to the floor. Rave ran and cought the albino in his arms. the little boy wached them,his eyes changing from black to red,and the knife hit the floor with a clank

Rave sat on the ground,holding the deathy still albino in his arms,tears sliding down his face

"Dream,wake up...please wake up,_please_!" Rave wisperd,holding the still girl closer to him,he remeberd everything shes ever said to him

_"Hi! Whats your name?"_

_"Call me Dream. Dream Eater Evans"_

_"Rave,come on you slow poke!"_

_Hehe,your the coolest partner ever Rave!"_

_"Hey Rave!"_

_"Lets go Rave!"_

_"Your my bestfriend Rave"_

_"Thanks for everything Rave"_

_"I couldn't ask for a better partner,Rave"_

_"Raves the coolest!"_

_"Hahahahahaha! Rave,your so silly!"_

_"Lets do this Rave!"_

_"Rave"_

_"Rave!"_

_"Rave!"_

He sobbed harder,cradeling the albino closer to him,her scarlet blood staining his shirt.

The young boys eyes widend,as he looked closer at the girl he ad stabbed, seemiling reconizing her

"Mama..." Raves head snapped towerd the boy in shock,his mouth open in surpise

_"Did he just say...MAMA!?"_ Rave thought in shock. The boy ran towerd them,tears streaming down his face

"Mama! Im sorry, I didn't mean to!" The boy sobbed,cluching her side. Rave,somehow, knew that the boy would not hurt them now,so he let the boy cling to his meister

"Dream! Rave! Where are you!?" Rave head snaped around,hearing the familer female voice

"We'er in here!" he yelled,still crying

Marie and Stein bust into the room,Maries eye widend seeing her students,and she rushes over,tears running down her face as she looks at the albino meister

"Oh god,what happened?" She asked Rave. He quickly explained,though when he told her about the little boy,her eyebrows shot up,along with Steins,who was checking on Dream

"H-How is she?" Rave asked,tears still streaming down his face. Stein sighed,shaking his head

"Not good. Shes lost a lot of blood" He said,looking away from the devastated looks on Rave and his wife

Rave looked at his meister and the little boy still cluching her. He stood up,holding her in his arms,Marie picked up the boy

"lets go" Stein,Marie,the boy and Rave raced to the nearest hospital. Rave looked at Dream,a determined look on his face

_"You'll be okay,I know it"_


	10. I am evil!

**Hiya! (doges frying pan) Okay,Okay I get it! (doges rock) I know that last chap sorta sucked (doges canon ball) WHAT THE HELL DUDE!? STOP TROWING YOUR DAMN SHIZNIT AT ME! ( cricket chirps) anyway,before I update next,i want 3 new reivews! so get to reviewing! ;)**


	11. Wondering

Rave sat in a chair,tears in his eyes as he looked at his meister,who was laying on a bed in the medicine wing of the DWMA. The little boy was with Marie. he had said nothing in the week he had been here

_"I should have protected her" _Rave thought,tears still sliding down his face. The door slamed open,and an anraged Red*Star burst in. He grabbed Rave by the scruff of his shirt and slamed him into the wall

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!? WHY ARE YOU JUST SITING HERE AND CRYING,YOU CHICKEN-ASS!?" Red*Star yelled,pushing him farther into the wall,then a calming hand sat on the anraged boys shoulder. Tora stood behind her meister,her eyes shining with unshed tears

"Red*Star,there nothing Rave can do,or could've done. Whats happend,happend,and theres nothing anyone can do about it" Tora said,smiling sadly. Red*star put Rave back on the ground,looking over at the girl he thought of as his little sister,laying still on the bed. He walked over to stand at the side of her bad,tears slowly making there way down his face

"Sorry man,its just..." Rave sat a hand on his shoulder,grining at the red-head

"So'kay" The 3 of them sat and talked. After a wile,Read*Star and Tora left\,leaving Rave to his thoughts

_"I wonder who that boy is? Way did he call Dream his mother? And whats with that knife?" _


	12. Room of the soul

~Somewhere~

Dream was floating in pure blackness,her snow white hair swiling around her,,her green eyes slowly opened

_"Where am I? Whys it so dark? and why am I so cold?" _she thought,looking to see if she had her coat on

"WHAT THE HELL!? IM NAKED!" SHE SHRIEKED,then looked around her,blinking when she saw a blue door

"Well,nothing else to do" She made her way over to the door,slowly opening it. The room was amazing. For the floor,was green tile,the walls were a slivery-white,pale green curtains hung from the ceiling and standing in the middle was a white piano. Two girls sat on the bench. When they saw her they rushed over to her,smiling. One of them had blond hair and blue eyes,and wearing a blue dress, and a pair of small,fluffy white angel wings on her back,along with a gold halo. The other girl had dark silver hair and red eyes,wearing a red dress,with black demon wings,black demon horns sat on her head

"Um,who are you?" Dream asked,her eyes the size of plates

"My names Tenshi" The blond said

"The names Tenma" The silver haired girl said

"okay,Tenshi and Tenma,can I ask you somthin'?" Dream asked the two girls

"Sure" Tenshi said,smiling at her

"WHERE AM I!?" Dream yelled,waving her arms wildly around her. The girls giggled at her

"We'er in your soul stupid" Tenma said bluntly. Dream stared at her,blinking 3 times,then she fainted. The girls sweatdroped,staring at the white-haired meister

_'this may take awhile' _They both thought at the same time


	13. MAKE-OVER!

**(Walks in to room wearing armor) Heya! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My evil mother grounded me (grumbles) shes evil,evil I tell you! anyway,here the new chapy! R&R! **

* * *

"Wait,Im in my soul!? Is this even possible?" Dream,who had woken awhile ago,asked

"Very possible" Tenshi said,nodding

"It seems the weapon that injured you was a Soul Sucking Weapon" Tenma said,her face blank

"Whats that?" Dream her head to the side

"A Soul Sucking Weapon,or an S.S.W,is a weapon that litterly sucks the soul from anybody that comes in contact with it"Tenma an Tenshi said at the same time,grim looks on their faces

"Ok,but what does that have to do with me being inside my soul?" Dream asked

"Well,it seems that your soul sensed that it was in danger,and sent your mind to act has a barrier" Tenma explained

Dream blinked a few times,then grinned

"Cool" She said,still grinning

"Well,now that that's settled,we need to get you into some clothes!" Tenshi said,claping her hands together

"I agree,even though shes glowing and we cant see anything,it getting a little strange" Tenma said,then slowly an evil smile spread over Tenshis face

"MAKE-OVER!" she sqealed

_'Oh crap' Tenma and Dream thought at the same time sweatdroping_

**(2 hours later)**

Dream stood in total shock,staring at the mirror that Tenshi brought

she was wearing a blue to the nee dress that had a red bow on the back,red elbow gloves and red flats,and her hair was down **(just FYI,when her hair is down,it goes to the middle of her back and the bottom spikes out)**

"Wow..." Tenma said,mouth open

"You said it" Tenshi said,also with her mouth open

"I love it!" Dream sqealed,twirling around the room

"To bad Rave isn't here to see you in it" Tenma said,a smirk on her face. Dreams face whent eght shades of red **(Death the kid: "SQEEEEEEE! ITS SYMMETRICAL!" Tawny:(stares at kid in shock) "What the heck are you doing here!? you aint in this chap!")**

"Wh-what are y-you im-im-implying!" Dream yelled,eye twitching. Tenma and Tenshi snickerd

"Dreams in love with Rave,Dreams in love with Rave!" Tenshi sang,dancing around the room

"A-am not!" Dream yelled,crossing her arms. Tenma wached in amusement

"But you do miss him,dont you?" Tenma said,a soft smile on her face. Dream looked down at the ground

"yeah..." Dream said softly. Tenma and Tenshi looked at each other and smiled

"Well then we'll just have to bring him here" Tenma said

"Huh? How? " Dream said,looking at the girls,who had smirks on their faces

"Youll see" They said at the same time. Dream sweatdroped

_'I have a bad feeling about this' _Dream thought


	14. Raves Thoughts

Rave was staring at his Meister,his head leaning on his right hand,and the other holding hers

Dreams white hair was lose,her dark green eyes were closed,and her skin was finaly its normal pale-ish color

_"Shes been stable for a few days already,and Stien said she would wake up soon,but shes still asleep" _Rave sighed

_"Ya'know,I've never really looked at Dream closely,but shes really beautiful. With all that snowy white hair,and those dark green eyes,flawless pale skin and long dark eye lashes,petite bild,and those long legs...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?" _Rave yelled in his mind,his cheeks a bright red. He sighed

_**"Don't worry,most people in love think like this"**_A voice said in his head. His eyes widend

_"WHO ARE YOU!? AND WAY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD!?" _He yelled in his mind

_**"HA! You didn't deny it!"**_ voice yelled cheerfully. Rave blushed

_"Im not in love with her!" _He yelled back

_**"Yeah right. Your head-over-heels for her,admit it" The voice**_** said**

_"Im not! well,mabe a little..." _He trailed off,blushing

_**"Yes! you admit it! Yahooo!"**_THe voice yelled

_"Yes,I,Rave Takagi,am in love with the one and only Dream Eater Evans,Happy?' Rave said to the voice,blushing brighter_

_"__**Very" The voice said**_

_"So who are you anyways?" Rave asked_

**_"My names Tenshi!" The voice said happly_**

_"So why are you in my head?" Rave asked_

**_"To take you to Dream of course!" The voise replided_**

_"Oh Oka-WAIT,WHAT!?" Rave yelled in shock. He felt a strange tingle in his soul,then everything went black_


	15. Sorry!

**thank you all for the wonderfull reviews! im sorry but my wifi is on the fritz,so i wont be updating for a while,but never fear! im not stoping the story,so please wait for a while,and when i do update,its gonna be super long! -yours truly, tawny haired wild flower**


	16. Lilly O'Malley and Drake Jannelle

A young girl, about 15, stood on a high building, the wind whipping her curly red hair, her green eyes narrowed in determination. Next to her stood a boy, ,around 17, with short black hair and blue eyes he had a scar on over his right eye. He raised an eyebrow at his partner

"So is this the place Lilly?" The boy asked. The red haired girl scowled at him

"Since when is it my job to be your personal GPS?" The girl asked. She had an Irish accent. The boy shruged

"I dont know. Since I got lazy?" The girl rolled her eyes. The boy ssmirked at her

" So whos the unlucky basterd this time?" He asked. The girl took a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it

"It says the kishin is someone called 'Ted Bundy'. It also says hes a rapest" The girl said. The boys eye twiched slightly

_'We'er up against a rapist , great, why do I have a sneaky feeling that this is another plan of miss Maries mach maker plans?' _ the boy thought, sweatdroping

Lilly looked at her partner in slight confusion

"You okay DJ?" She asked, a worried look in her eyes. The boy snaped back into reality

"Yeah, im fine" he said smiling, then he smirked " Why, were you worried about me?". Lilly blushed the same color as her hair. Her embarrassment then turned to anger

" WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE WORRIED ABOUT A STUPID ASS LIKE YOU!?" She screamed. The boy continued to smirk

" Because im completely and totally sexy?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. The girl had steam coming out of her ears

"Can we please just focus on the mission?" She pleaded. The boy smiled and pated her head, then out of nowhere, a kishin appeared. The boy got into a fighting stance and turned to Lilly

"Transform Lilly! " he yelled. The red haired girl nodded and burst into a bright green light. When the light faded, Sitting in Drakes hand was a Sledgehammer with a spike on the end. The kishin roared and charged. DJ jumped into the air and slamed Lilly down onto the kishin head. He then slamed the spike on the end ito eye. It roared in pain and slashed at him. He hoped out of the way, then slamed the zide of the kishins head and sent it into 5the side of the wall, making it burst into a cloud of black smoke. After a moment, all that was left was a bobing red soul. Lilly detransformed and did a fist pup

"HELL YES! TAKE THAT YOU SCALY S.O.B!" she ate the soul and let out a satisfied burp. DJ laughed at his partnners behavior

"C'mon, we need to report to Lord Death" he said, smiling softly. Lilly pulled out a medium size mirror from her bag and foged it up then wrought the numbers

"42 42 564, ,whenever you want to nock on deaths door" (A/N did I get that right?) She chanted. Soon the ripples apeared. After a second, the funny mask of lord deaths apeared

"Hey! Hiya! Wazup!" He said cheerfully. DJ and Lilly bowed

"Hi lord death. We just wanted to tell you we completed the mission" DJ said. Lord Death bobed his head

" No injuries? " he asked

"Nope. We'er A'ok!" Lilly said happily

"Thats good. Stein has his hands full anyways" he said. Lilly and DJ looked a little worried

"Whos been injured?" They asked at the same time. Lord Death sighed

" Dream has been lethally injured. Stiens not sure if shel'll make it" he said softly. Lilly and DJ gasped

"No way..." Lilly whispered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes

"You've gotta be kidding. .." Drake said, eyes wide in shock. Lord Death nodded sadly

"You both need to be here. Your team need you right now" Lilly and Drake both nodded. The mirror then went blank

" Lets go Lilly" DJ said. Lilly nodded. They both took off down the road. Unfortunately, they didnt notice the yellow eyes staring at them from a crack in the wall.

"So the little Demon Angel is injured. Wonder who did it?" An evil voice giggled


	17. OCs that have been accepted!

Hello everybody! Welcome to my story! This is a special chap where I wil tell you some of the names of the ocs I've accepted! Well, here goes nothing!

Lorelie

Okami Death

Black Rose

Kaiya

Kimiko

Artemis

Cruise

Toboe Yoshitsune

Astarell Equro

Karasu

Lilly O'Mallery

And Drake Jannelle


	18. Introducing Cruise Evans!

It was a peacful day, birds chirping, bees buzzing, a symmetry obsessed reaper freaking out in the middle of a forest...

wait, what?

"ITS NOT SYMMETRICAL! " kid jr screamed, curling up into a little ball and sobbing. Mimi sweatdroped, while her twin twirled around kid jr giggling

"W-whats not s-symmetrical cuz?" Mimi asked timidly. Suddenly, kid jr stopped sobbing and pointed at a...lady bug?

"Huh? Thats what your freaking out about? Your so crazy cuz! Hehe!" May giggled. Mimi sweatdroped. And kid jr just sobbed

"What the_ hell _is going on here?"

Mimi looked up, and a relieved look appeared on her face

"Cruise-san!"

Standing a few feet away from them, stood a tall and fit young man. He had shaggy black hair, a black bucket hat sat on his head. He had red eyes while the whites of his eyes were black. He was wearing a long black vest, red shirt, black jeans, red belt with a silver lord death mask belt buckle, black steel toe'd boots and a silver pentagram neckless hung from his neck.

Cruise raised an eyebrow at the young reaper

"Whats wrong with zebra here?" He asked. Mimi sweatdroped(again) and sighed

"His OCD kicked in again" Cruise nodded in understanding

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Suddenly, right after he said that, Kid jr popped up next to a suddenly nervous Mimi. He sighed

"We had just finished a mission when grandfather called us, it seems Dream has been severely injured. Steins not sure if she will make it" he said saddly. He noticed Cruise had gone silent and looked at him, and immediately sweat droped. Cruises right eye was twitching

_"hes gonna blow!"_ Mimi and Kid jr thought nnervously

"WHY AM I JUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS?! THATS MY LITTLE SISTER! I CANT BELIEVE THIS! THAT LITTLE BLACK HAIRED BASTERD! HE DID SOMTHING, I KNOW IT! I'LL KILL HIM!" Cruise yelled, runing out of the forest.

Mimi and Kid jr sweatdroped. May just giggled

"Poor Rave-kun...will he be alright? " Mimi asked worriedly, Kid jr sighed

"He'll be fine. Aunt Maka will nock Cruise out if he tries. Well, we should head back, come on girls" Kid jr said, walking down the path with the twins following

"So, the son of Death The Kid and the Demon Pistol Elizabeth, the twins of the Demon Pistol Patrica and the Demon Sword Meister Crona and Cruise Evans, son of Kishin Asura. Well, seems I have some more toys to play with, oh what fun!" A crow with red eyes cackled evily before flying off


	19. Enter Lorelie!

Red*star sighed, the warm Nevada wind whiping at his red hair

"Red*star, you okay?" A sweet voice asked, a warm hand resting itself on his shoulder. Red*star turned around,seeing his partner standing behind him, a worried look in her green eyes. He smiled a reassuring smile

"Im fine Tora, just thinking about how im gonna surpass God!" He yelled, laughing like the moron he is . Tora sweatdoped at her meister

"You mean how I'M gonna surpass God!" A female voice said. Red*star sweatdroped, slowly turning around. Tora blinked and looked behind her. Standing behind them was a shaggy-ish blue haired, indigo eyed girl. Her blue hair whent to the small of her back. She was wearing a black tank top, loose jean shorts, converse high tops and black finger less gloves. Tora blinked in confusion, while Red*star smiled nervously

"H-hey Lorelie, how ya been sis?" Tora eyes almost popped out of her head, her mouth dropping open. Lorelie grined hugely

"Ive been great big bro, how bout you?" Red*star and Toras faces fell. Lorelie blinked in confusion.

"Why so glumy?" She asked. Tora smiled sadly

"You see, Dream has been severely injured, so Red*stars been a bit worried" lorelies mouth has fallen open

" .Way! You have GOT to me KIDDEN me! Dream Evans, kick ass albino meister, has been injured!? Holy Shitzu! Its the first sign of the apocalypse! " she ranted, throwing her hands in the air and waving them around . Red*star and Tora sweatdroped

"Hey, I know. Lets all go see her!" Lorelie said smiling. Red*star and Tora smiled and nodded, fallowing the blue haired meister


	20. New story alert! please read!

Me: (grins and does a mock salute) "What up losers?"

Kid jr: (bows and smiles. Fangirls squeal) " Hello everyone"

May: (giggles)" the Hippos say hi!"

Mimi: (smiles) "Greetings"

Red*star: (laughs stupidly) "I AM YOUR GOD, BOW BE-!" ("DREAM CHOP!")

Dream: (sighs and dusts of her book) "Idiot"

Tora: "Red*star!" (Runs over to her unconscious meister)

Rave: (grins and does peace sign. More Fangirls squeal) "Hey"

Me: "So now that the greeting are done, I have a question for all you loyal readers. Kiddo-kun, would you please?"

Kid jr: (nodds and does one 9f those before speech grunt/cough)"Well, it has come to our attention that you readers dont know much about us main characters, so our dear author has come up with a solution. She is going to write a side story where you can ask one character to tell a truth, or preform a dare. It will be called-"

Me, Dream and Red*star: " THE CRAZY TRUTHS OR DARES OF DREAM EATER EVANS AND COMPANY! "

Mimi: "And Kiddo, any character that shows up in the story will apear in this one right?"

Kid ir :(nodds at Mimi) "Yes, with the creators permission of course"

Tora: " But of course, there are some rules, right Kiddo-kun?"

Kid jr: (nodds again) "Again, yes, there are some rules" (holds flyer up. Camera zooms in on flyer)

Rule 1-No yaoi or yuri kiss or dares

Rule 2-No dares of any kind that invole sex in any way as most characters are 16 and lower

Rule 3- Kiss dares are allowed, but as said in Rule 1, no yaoi or yuri kiss dares

Rules 4- All truths are allowed

Rule 5- you can send a truth or dare for the authoress as well

Rule 6- Any dares involving Red*star jumping of a skyscraper in a pink tutu are greatly appreciated

Me: "So get to sending them truths and dares! Also , to anyone who sent in an oc , please tell me if I can use your oc in this story"

The whole gang : "Please send in some truths and dares! Have a nice weekend!"


	21. vote time! vote ends in one week!

Guessing what! I decided im gonna start a new story! But I need some help deciding which one to do first!Im ggonna do them all eventually. Please read these summarys and vote in a review or PM!

Number 1: The Queen of Games, a Yu-Gi-Oh! story

It been many years since Atem returned to his time. Everythings been peaceful, but trouble is on the horizon. Strange duelists have appeared, looking for somthing called the 'Card of Harmony'. Stuck in the middle of it is Redera, daughter of Yugi Moto. She never thought she'd ever have any aadventure like her father, but when she suddenly finds a strange pendent, shes not so sure.

Number 2: The dragons maiden, a 'How to train you dragon' story

Lea was the girl who no one understood. She hated killing dragons. She wasnt a viking. She was small and scrawny. But she didnt care, she knew she was ment for greater things then killing dragons. When she meets a mysterious white dragon in the middle of a medow, she learns of her true calling. She is no viking. She is the Dragons Maiden. She is the peace maker. She is the one who held the worlds fate in her hands. She is the Chosen One. And she is the only thing standing Iin the way of a madman who wwants to kill us all. Thor help us.

Number 3: The sky is raining crocodiles! , a Soul Eater story

The gang is sent to Paris to kill a witch. Simple right? WRONG! This witch is a hopeless romantic, and. once she sees how much romantic tension there is between are heros, she works out an awesome plan. Operation: Get the DWMA brats to confess their undying love to each other is a go! Pairings: SoMa, Tsustar, Kiz and Crona x Patti


End file.
